


Pride and Prejudice Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pride and Prejudice Imagines [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Pride and Prejudice [both from the 1995 series and 2005 film] characters! Only NSFW fic is included in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Pride and Prejudice Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Darcy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Flove-movie-read-fEW6EBgrS3Q3e&t=YTllNmE2ZDcwYTM4YjNjNDI4ZTI1OTY3ZDM1NGU3OWMyNDIzY2E0YixHdFpqcmV3Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182518640093%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-darcy-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine consummating your wedding with Mr. Darcy._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

It was almost surreal to you, that as of this morning you had become  _Mrs. Darcy_ , Mistress of Pemberley, wife of Mr. Darcy. The wedding had been held in the church, surrounded by your family and the few of his who approved of your matrimony.

The kiss you shared in front of the priest was nothing compared to the one he was pressing to your lips, now. It was scorching, lighting you aflame in a way you were certain would leave you both flustered and needy for more at its end. His hands were anything but gentlemanly against you, stripping the remnants of your dress from your chest only to smooth greedily against the bare skin beneath, slipping along your stomach to delve between your thighs and make your toes curl in response.

It’s your own sharp intake of air as his fingertips press against you that part your lips from his, revealing his breathy chuckle before he closes the gap again, his name muffled on your tongue,  _“Mr. Darcy!”_


End file.
